Dies Irae Cycle I: Origines
by Kiwi-Matsura
Summary: Premier cycle de Dies Irae. Je n'ai connu que la douleur ainsi que les ténèbres. Est-ce ma faute si mon malheur m'a fait devenir un monstre? Attention, je serais sûrement irrégulière dans les posts.
1. Chapitre I: Soleil couchant

Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction, _Dies Irae_! Si vous recherchez le bonheur, vous pouvez partir. Seul le malheur et la mort seront présent.

**Titre: Dies Irae**

**Disclamer: Les personnages de Dark Link et Ganondorf ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Musique: Hmmm... Peut_être la série "Benzene" d'Owata-P.**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Le fouet fendit l'air, un claquement sec se fit entendre. La femme, assise au sol les jambes écartées, ne cessait d'hurler de douleur. La sueur lui collait ses cheveux blancs au visage, autrefois si souriant. De ses yeux bleus si clairs coulaient de nombreuses larmes.

Face à elle, l'homme tenait le bout de cuir qui la faisait souffrir depuis le début de son calvaire.

Son tortionnaire avait les cheveux roux et coupés courts, ses yeux dorés ne laissaient apparaître que haine et mépris. Sa peau étrangement verdâtre était recouverte d'une solide armure, et une cape d'un rouge profond y était attachée.

Il leva l'arme au-dessus de sa tête et cria:

"Tu le sors, ton bâtard de gosse, ou je dois encore t'aider?"

La blanche poussa à nouveau un hurlement. Le rouquin vit une tête sortir du vagin de la future mère. Il attendit que les bras soient visibles avant de l'arracher au sexe de la femme. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau, et trancha le cordon ombilical. De son pouce, il essuya le visage du nouveau-né qu'il examine.

Contre toute attente, il était magnifique. Ses cheveux, d'un blanc nacré éclatant, était soyeux rien qu'à l'oeil nu. L'homme fut étonné de voir que l'enfant avait déjà ouverts les yeux, d'une couleur écarlate surprenante.

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux. C'était comme si... Comme si il l'avait déjà vu. Il ne saurais dire où, cependant.

Non... Ce gosse n'aura pas le même destin que les autres. Il ne s'occupera pas des pires corvées.

Il caressa les cheveux du bébé tout en murmurant:

"Dark Link..."

La mère tendit les bras et quémanda d'une voix gémissante:

"Mon bébé... Donnez-moi mon enfant..."

L'homme aux yeux dorés lui jeta un regard méprisant.

"Tu devrais être fier de lui! Son avenir sera différant de celui des autres!"

Il resserra la main sur le pommeau de sa lame qu'il leva en l'air. Il l'abbatit sur la femme qui hurla:

"Soyez maudits, Ganondorf!"

_There's a cold dark corner_

_in the back of my room,_

_it speaks to me_

_and says I'm coming for you._

_As I lie on my bed_

_in the fetal position,_

_my eyes are closed_

_hoping and wishing._

_Maybe that one day_

_my dreams will come true,_

_that I don't have to be here_

_so down and blue._

_The corner keeps talking_

_about how I'm going to die,_

_all I can do_

_is lie there and cry._

_As the corner gets closer_

_and takes me in,_

_my soul starts to burn_

_as so does my skin._

_My bones shall lie there_

_turning to dust,_

_my bed surrounding_

_nothing but rust._

Source du poème: Family Friend Poems

* * *

Reviews bienvenues!


	2. Chapitre II: Premières étoiles

Salut tout le monde, voici le deuxième chapitre! Pour info, je ne pense pas que les autres chapitres eront très long. Je ne me sens pas prête à faire une fiction énorme. Alors, il y aura beaucoup de chapitres, mais très courts. Voilà.

**Disclamer: Dark Link et Ganondorf ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Seul l'histoire et les autres personnages sont de moi.**

**Musique: Toujours la série "Benzene" d'Owata-P.**

**Poèmes: Je le mets ici, maintenant. Tous les poèmes de fin des chapitres viennent de Family Friends Poems.**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les jambes maculées de sang, Ganondorf sortit sans un regard pour la défunte mère, Dark Link toujours dans ses bras. Après avoir remonté les escaliers des cachots, il remarque qu'un humain l'avait attendu.

Le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Parmi tous les autres esclaves, il était le plus spécial. Nu, il portait un collier de cuir noir, qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses longs cheveux ébènes attachés en basse queue de cheval. Sa peau était d'une telle pâleur qu'on aurait pû le confondre avec un fantôme. Mais ses yeux... Personne n'en avait jamais eu de telles.

Pour cause, ils étaient d'une couleur violette si profonde que même le rouquin les appréciait. Il avait toujours évité de frapper l'adolescent au visage. De toute façon, il ne l'avait tout bonnement jamais frappé.

Ce gamin avait toujours exécuté les ordres sans broncher, ne se reposait qu'après avoir fini l'intrégalité de ses tâches, et allait même jusqu'à rapporter à son maître les moindres faits des traîtres. Oui, décidement, l'adulte l'adorait.

"Taylor... Ne devrais-tu pas dormir à cette heure?

-J'ai entendu du bruit, alors je suis venu voir" répondit sans gêne le noir.

Il s'approcha du bébé et demanda:

"C'est l'enfant de Miranda?"

Ganondorf hocha la tête. Taylor se mit à caresser les cheveux du nouveau-né. Intrigué par l'attirance du garçon pour l'enfant, le rouquin se rappella.

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, l'adolescent avait eu un petit frère atteint d'une maladie mortelle et incurable.

Pour la première fois, le Seigneur se mit à ressentir de la compassion pour son esclave. Il lui sourit.

"Voudrais-tu t'occuper de lui?"

Taylor releva la tête, bouche bée.

"Attention, l'avertit Ganondorf, par 's'occuper de lui', je veux dire 'devenir son mentor'. Ne prends pas ce choix à la légère."

Des larmes affluèrent dans les yeux violets.

"Oh oui! s'écria le noir.

-Bien, dit le rouquin. Vas prendre tes affaires et installe-toi dans la chambre de la 3ème tour. Tu y logeras avec Dark Link. Oh, et pas la peine de t'habiller. Je te donnerais ta tenue de mentor plus tard."

L'adolescent ne pû se retenir de pleurer.

"Merci, Maître. Merci."

Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de bonheur.

Le bonheur d'une nouvelle vie.

_One does not own beauty,_  
_One creates it._  
_In their dreams_  
_They feel they can obtain it._

_All alone, in a dark nights _  
_rest._  
_All their thoughts..._  
_Lifeless._

_Cursed by change_  
_Hidden by lies,_  
_Running from the truth_  
_Beauty now dies._

_They don't understand_  
_They don't really care._  
_Beauty now burns_  
_Smoke in the air._

_Years go by_  
_And age seeps in._  
_Beauty's worn out_  
_Life is giving in._

_Death creeps up,_  
_Beauty now cries._  
_You're all alone_  
_In your beautiful lies!_

* * *

Une précision concernant le nom de Taylor.

Je n'ai pas choisi ce nom par hasard. Liz Taylor, une actrice, est morte en 2011 à Los Angeles. Elle avait réellement les yeux violets. Voilà pour l'explication.

J'accepte toujours les reviews!


End file.
